My Heart Will Go On
by Ruah522
Summary: Sakura glanced up in surprise as I entered the room. “Hinata, is everything, alright?” I looked at her sadly. “Train me to be a medic-nin” Sakura looked at me sadly. "You want to be out on the battlefield with Naruto don't you?" Songfic. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Will Go On

Summary: Naruto has gone off to fight in the ninja war, and has left Hinata behind waiting. Songfic

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruto and Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. All rights go to their appropriate owners.

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on.**

I remember the last time I saw you. You were so handsome and determined. You looked at me with that smile, that smile that saved me. As you wiped away my tears, you said, "Don't worry, beautiful, I will come back to claim the treasure of my heart." With those words you left, and you took my heart with you.

**Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.**

"Hinata, a letter just came in with your name on it." I felt my heart skip a beat. _"Naruto." _ I took the letter and opened it. It smells like him. I forced myself to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall. It said. "Hinata, my sweet angel, how are you? It's been a year already, and the war hasn't gotten any better. The thought of you is the only thing that's getting me through this. I miss you so much. I can't wait to come back to you. I love you always, Naruto." I smiled a sad kind of smile. "I miss you too, please stay safe."

**Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and when you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on.**

"Sakura?" Sakura glanced up in surprise as I entered the room. "Hinata, is everything, alright?" I looked at her sadly. "Train me to be a medic-nin" Sakura stared at me like she was trying to make sure that she had actually heard those words. "Sakura, please." Sakura's face grew sad. "You want to be out on the battlefield with Naruto, don't you?" I looked down, ashamed. "Yes, I do." I said in a hoarse whisper. Sakura looked at me sadly. "It's not going to be easy, Hinata. You know that right?" I swallowed and nodded my head. Sakura's face grew determined. "Alright, well let's begin." I looked up in surprise. Sakura smiled. "I know what it is like to want to be with someone you love." _"Sasuke."_

**Love can touch us one time, and last us for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone.**

"Wow Hinata, in six months you have really advanced." Sakura said as she examined the fish I had just revived. "In fact, I think you've surpassed Ino. I guess that's no surprise, though, the Hyuga clan is really good with chakra control and with that byakugan of yours, well. I think you're ready." I could feel my breath catch in my throat. "You mean." Sakura smiled. "Yep, I just had it cleared with Lady Tsunadi. You and I are going to the battlefield for emergency aid and relief." I could hardly believe this news. "Naruto, I am coming to help you."

**Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on.**

The earth shook under my feet as I rushed to help a fallen soldier. I had been on the battlefield for over a month now, and I have yet to find him. I tried to hold back the tears over that thought. _"I have to be strong, we are in a war. They are too many people hurt and dying. I have to do my part and help them." _ I rebuked myself harshly. Switching back into professional mode I rolled the soldier onto his back to examine the injuries. I gasped as a pair of blue eyes and a wide smiled greeted me. "Naruto"

**Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and when you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on.**

My eyes filled with tears and I felt myself start to hyperventilate. Naruto smiled, that smile, but it was pained. He lifted his hand up to touch my face. "Hinata, my angel, you're here." I snapped out of my delirium to examine his wounds. I unzipped his jacket and gasped. There was so much blood. I shook my head and placed my hands onto his chest focusing my chakra and praying for a miracle.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on.**

Naruto started chuckling to himself softly. "You know this is not how I pictured our happy reunion." I could feel his heart start to falter. "Naruto, don't talk, save your strength." I said as the tears started to fall down my face. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at me lovingly. He wiped some of the tears away from my eyes. His face suddenly twisted with intense pain and his breathing became shallower. I could feel his heart slowing down rapidly.

I shook my head refusing to believe that he was dying. "Naruto, don't you dare die on me. Do you hear me? You promised me, remember? You said 'when I get back I will claim the treasure of my heart'." Naruto opened his eyes weakly and smiled at me. "I remember." His eyes closed slowly and his body relaxed as his chest heaved its final breath. I stared at him, not wanting to accept the truth that my eye's just witnessed. My body shook violently as the tears poured down my face. "Naruto." I screamed in agony. Sakura ran over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hinata, enough, there is nothing more you can do for him. I need your help with the wounded, now." I glared at her. "I just witnessed his death, do you have any idea how I feel right now?" I screamed. Sakura's face clouded over. "At least death brings closure." She said sadly. I gasped. _"Sasuke. How could I forget that? She loved him and watched him go." _ I bit my lower lip. Sakura's face grew detached. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy." I put my head down in my hands trying to hide the tears. I looked at Naruto one last time. With a heavy heart, I stood up ready to help where needed. "Hinata" I froze. I turned around slowly afraid of what I might see. Naruto was looking at me sadly. "Naruto?" I screamed then feinted.

I woke up to the sight of hospital tiles. I gasped and sat up quickly. "Naruto." Sakura ran in and grabbed my shoulders. "Hinata, easy you're in shock." I shook my head. "Where is Naruto? Is he alright? What happened?" Sakura smiled. "He is fine. He is resting in the next room. His resurrection, though, is still perplexing us all." I shook my head not caring. "I want to see him." Sakura looked at me carefully before nodding. "Follow me."

I entered the room slowly. He was in there, lying on the hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machinery, resting peacefully. I sat down next to him afraid to wake him. The steady beeping of the heart monitor and his shallow breathing where the only sounds to keep me company. I stroked his forehead, pushing back a stay hair. His eyelids fluttered open as his eyes met mine. "Hi." I said shyly. He smiled at me. "I came back to claim the treasure of my heart, just like I promised." I looked at him. "Naruto, I saw you die. How are you alive right now?" Naruto's face clouded over for a moment. "It doesn't matter right now."

I was too relieved to keep asking questions. Naruto started unhooking himself from his bed. I gasped. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He looked at me with a smirk. "Well I have to do this the right way, after all." I looked at him wondering if he had lost his mind. He forced himself out of bed with pained expressions. He grabbed my hand and knelt down onto one knee. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He looked at me with adoration. "I am now claiming my heart's treasure. Hinata, will you marry me?" He then produced a small black box and opened it revealing a breathtaking ring. I held my breath for a moment, completely stunned by the moment. I looked at him and said softly. "Yes, Naruto, I will marry you."

**-End-**

This was originally a songfic that I had rewritten, because I didn't like the first one. This could be the end or I can add some more chapter's to it. If you like it leave reviews. If you want me to continue it, let me know. Reviews are much loved :D


	2. The Offer

Title: My Heart Will Go On

Summary: Naruto has gone off to fight in the ninja war, and has left Hinata behind waiting. Songfic

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairings: Naruto and Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. All rights go to their appropriate owners.

**The Offer**

I was dead, but I had made a promise to her. How far would you go to keep a promise? I was dead. When I died, I didn't go to heaven. Instead, I went to this strange room, they're where others there, waiting. I glanced around uneasily, wondering where I was. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head wondering. There was a woman standing behind me. She was beautiful. She had cool, blue eyes, and fiery red hair. Her outfit resembled the garb of the ANBU black ops.

I stared at her in a daze, wondering who she was. "Hello, Naruto." She greeted me pleasantly. "I sense you have regrets." I looked at her in confusion. "Where am I? Who are you?" She tilted her head to study me better. "You are in Kokuuzou. I am your Tamashi." "Tamashi?" Naruto repeated. "Yes, I sense you have regrets. You have unfinished business. What would you say if I could send you back?" Naruto looked at her questioningly. "What's the catch?" Tamashi simply smiled.

**Notice**

Do you like this story so far? Do you want to find out more? Then check out 'A Deal with Death' by Ruah522. I decided I would continue this story there, and leave this a Songfic. Thanks so much for understanding. Please leave reviews on this story and that one :D


End file.
